My Favorite Cake
by Jei Xi
Summary: The Title says it all...yummy..BoyXBoy! you know the drill ya dont like ya dont read. duh anywho ENJOY!


I obviously don't own Ouran High School Host Club, because if I did there would be way more gayness!

I stood there, trying to figure out why. Tamaki was talking to 'momma' and Huni was still taking his nap.

"But…But Momma!"

Sighing I was about to leave when I heard…well nothing. But that's what scared me; it's _**never**_ quiet in the Host Club.

"M…Momma..." Tamaki's Voice shook in fear and his face paled.

I turned around and saw Huni, Bun-Bun hanging at his side. He looked well…ready to kill. He slowly walked into the room towards me. I crouched down in front of him, "What's wrong Huni?" I asked him.

"I can't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Huni buried his head in the crook of my neck and mumbled "kind of."

"Come on, let's get you back to bed, and ill stay with you while you sleep, how does that sound?" I asked while picking him up and carrying him back to his 'nap room'.

"Mmmhh…yeah ok."

I smiled as he nuzzled into my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sat down on his bed and cradled him to my chest "Huni are you comfortable?"

He sighed and nodded but no matter how long I sat there he didn't fall asleep.

"Takashi?"

"Yes?" I questioned soothingly.

"I still can't sleep."

"How can I help Huni?"

He sat up groggily and straddled my hips, putting his head against my chest.

I tried a new tactic "Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"Wasn't a nightmare Takashi." He mumbled.

Ok, now I was confused. "Then what's the matter Huni?"

"I…I have a 'problem'."

"Problem?" I question. I was willing to help Huni with any problem he has…

"Yeah."

"What kind of problem? Can I help?"

Huni sat there for a moment before replying "maybe."

"Tell me."

"He nodded "ok." Then lifted his hips and ground them into mine groaning at the contact.

That's when I felt it. His 'problem'. Holy shit. Huni had a hard-on. He lifted his head up to my level then leaned forward and captured my surprised lips. The kiss was gentle, soft and sweet. Just like Huni. I let out a small moan when I felt his tongue brush my lower lip, and I allowed him entrance.

As he began to explore the uncharted territory, I notice that Huni tastes like cake. But my thought process dissolved when he lifted his hips again and ground them into mine. A soft moan escaped his lips. "Takashi…"

He nipped his way down my jaw line and the sensitive area beneath my ear sucking on the flesh.

"Uugh…"

He traveled to my neck and bit down hard then licked it in apology before making his way down to my shirt. He growled at the offending fabric before sitting up and staring at me. "Takashi…your shirt is in the way." He stated as if discussing what cake he wanted to eat next. I looked at him. At the boy I loved and couldn't believe this was happening.

"Huni…Wha-"

"Takashi can I tell you about my dream?" he interrupted.

I nodded and he began his tale at the same time he slowly began unbuttoning my shirt.

" I was sitting in bed and I was really bored so I called you, and when you came over you brought me cake and I was so happy that I pounced on you getting cake _all_ over you but I still wanted it so…I started eating it off of you. And you just laid there with me on top of you eating cake off your chest (he was naked) then you arched your back and stuff and we had sex. That was also the bested cake I've ever tasted ya know why Takashi?"

"Why?" I whispered, not trusting my voice not to crack.

"Cuz it tasted like you."

And then his lips were on me, my shirt on the floor.

How did he do that?

But as he captured my nipple in his mouth I found myself not really caring how he managed it.

Our hips were grinding together and I let out a strangled moan. I vaguely wonder if anyone heard before the thing Huni was doing with his tongue made my mind go blank.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and yanked him up and brought him into a searing kiss while flipping us over so I was hovering over him. I grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled. The buttons went flying and the fabric fell limply away from his body.

"Kami, Huni you are so beautiful." My breathing was harsh as I memorized ever part of him that I could. I leaned in and inhaled his sweet sent, committing it to memory. God he smelt so fucking good. I worked my way down his body kissing and licking ever inch of him. By the time I made it to his pant line he was a sweaty moaning mess. I smirked inwardly as his eyes were clouded by pleasure and lust. I slowly undid his slacks and slid them down his thighs and tossed them somewhere behind me. Leaving him in a pair of silver boxers.

I leaned over his throbbing erection and blew on it through the silky material, making Huni gasp and shiver in pleasure. "Tak..Takashi stop teasing me."

I looked at his flushed cheeks and rosy lips before ripping the boxers from his small body in one swift motion. Quickly engulfing his cock in another.

"Aaahhh!...Takash...i…"

I began to hum and almost came at the sounds the god below me was creating. I ran my tongue along the side of his shaft, sucking on the head then quickly taking him hole again and sucking hard, bobbing my head up and down.

"Sshhiiitt! Takashi! I'm gonna cum!"

In turn I sucked harder, humming again and ran my tongue over his slit before he exploded into my mouth

"TAKASHI!"

I swallowed every drop of him that I could before releasing him and crawling back up to kiss him, letting him taste himself.

"I…I love you, ya know that right?" he whispers against my cheek. Snuggling up against me.

"I love you too Huni."

He smiled and let out a content sigh before looking up at me.

"Takashi? Um…Can I..."

"What is it baby?"

Do you want me to uh...?"

My eyes widened in surprise, before chuckling. "Its ok Huni, don't worry about me, just go to sleep alright?"

He looked like he wanted to argue but stopped himself and in response just cuddled against me and closed his eyes. In minutes he was out like a light.

I smiled and kissed him on the top of his lovely golden locks and followed him into dreamland.

"Now that was-"

"hot." Hikaru finished for me.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"


End file.
